bit_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes/2016
Update 12/28/2016 * New PvP and Trials events are now available with special new years cosmetics! * Tier 4 Legendaries have been added to the Tier 5 Trial/Gauntlet loot table. Update 12/25/2016 * Day 10: Free Ugly Holiday Sweater and Holiday Cap cosmetic given to all players above level 1. This cosmetic can be used after reloading your game. Update 12/24/2016 * Day 9: Free milk and cookies given to all players above level 1. This consumable can be found in your inventory after logging in. Update 12/23/2016 * Day 8: Free holiday pet cosmetic "Rudy" given out to all players above level 1. Update 12/22/2016 * New zone "Ashvale" is now available to all players who have completed "Lakehaven". * New raid "Hyper Dimension" is now available to all players who complete "Ashvale". * The Gauntlet is now available! Defeat waves of enemies and compete for special rewards! * The Gauntlet will appear in the place of Nyxn's trials during certain events. * New defensive accessories have been added to the shop. * An overall balance pass on pets has been done. No negative effects have been made, but damage pets and a few healing pets have had their values increased. * You can now purchase damage pets in the shop. * Major Item Find Scroll and Major Experience Tome are now on sale. Update 12/21/2016 * Day 6: 100% Experience daily bonus Update 12/20/2016 * Day 5: 100% item find daily bonus Update 12/19/2016 * Day 4: 100% Capture Rate daily bonus * New PvP and Trials event with Krampus outfit Update 12/18/2016 * Day 3: 4x token recharge rate Update 12/17/2016 * Day 2: 4x ticket recharge rate Update 12/16/2016 * “A Bit of Holiday Cheer” event has started! * 10 day holiday countdown, with each day bringing something new. * Day 1: 4x Energy recharge rate Update 12/4/16 * New PvP and Trials events are available! * This weeks PvP event will allow teams of 5. * This weeks Trials rankings will be based on highest clear. Update 11/27/16 * New PvP and Trials events are available! * This week will have 3 rapid PvP events, each with different Minor runes to obtain and different team size restrictions. * Large Egg and Small Egg are now on sale. * You can now trade for Minor runes at the crafter. Update 11/20/2016 * New PvP and Trial events are available! * This weeks Trial rankings will be based on points earned instead of highest clear. * Rune fragments have been added as daily login and bounty rewards. * Ties can no longer occur in PvP and Trial rankings. * Players can now trade in their energy for raid shards at the crafter. Update 11/13/2016 * Runes are now available! Further customize your character with Runes earned through events. * Reforging is now available at the crafter! Quickly change the stats of your gear to a different upgrade path. * Trials are back! Earn Runes and collect new loot! * Accessories are now currently on sale in the shop! * Agility has been redesigned. Units will no longer regenerate SP at an equal rate in battle. You will now earn half of an SP bar per turn. * All players above level 1 have received 1 free stat reset due to these changes. You can find this in your inventory under the consumables section. * Increased the spread of available targets in PvP. * New trading options have been added at the crafter. Exchange larger quantities of item materials, and create Runes with fragments earned through events. * Points earned from being defeated or quitting in trials is now based on your current progression in the dungeon. * Critical hits are now calculated per attack, instead of per hit. This mostly only effects AOE moves that triggered critical hits on each individual target. * Spread heals can now cause critical hits. * Various familars and accessories with lifesteal have been slightly increased. Update 11/5/2016 * PvP will now match you with players near your current total stats instead of your level. * You may now change the visual appearance of your equipped accessory to another accessory that you have previously owned. To do this, you must first select your accessory equipment slot and then click the cosmetic button. * PvP and Trials rewards will now automatically be rewarded after logging in. * Daily bonuses have been adjusted. Update 10/30/2016 * Mirror pvp event is now available! You may use teams of 5 in this event, but you cannot switch teammates in battle. Set your formation wisely! * You can now mouse over units in battle to see their health bar easier. * Pots of gold and gems no longer require you to stop to loot. * Battle speed can now be increased to 3x and 5x (up from 2x and 3x). * Movement speed in dungeons and towns has been slightly increased. * Fixed an issue that was causing some players to get stuck in dungeons. Update 10/27/2016 * You can now use up to 2 tickets at a time when entering PvP. You will have 5 less targets to choose from if you use 2 tickets. * You can now use up to 5 tokens at a time when entering Nyxn's Trials. Loot for trials has been adjusted for this. Less items drop, but each item has a higher chance for better rarity. * The above changes were made to gives players that don't want to compete or don't have enough time, a way to use their tokens and tickets faster. * Fixed an issue which was causing trial rankings to not display correctly on the leaderboard. * Fixed an issue where trial points were sometimes not being recorded after losing. * Highest default trial difficulty has been adjusted to be closer to your current progression. * Backend adjustments have been made to ease the server lag when a new day occurs. * You can now decline locked treasure chests to have them go away. * Decline merchants and decline treasures has been added to the game settings. These will skip merchants and locked treasure chests when auto pilot is enabled. * If you are about to be disconnected from being idle, a confirmation message will now appear that will give you the option to stay online. * Guild shop pets and accessories have been improved. Update 10/23/2016 * Fusion is now available! You can fuse familiars to make them stronger by finding schematics throughout the world. Prof. Haile can be found in the fusion room the the left of crafting. You can check out fusion by talking to him or using the fusion button in the Familiars tab. * Nyxn's Trials are now available! Compete against others to earn and find legendary loot. Check out Nyxn and the staircase to the Trials across the town bridge to the bottom right of the map. New Healing Pets are now available in the shop! * Major Item Find Scroll, Major Experience Tome, Major Healing Potion, and Major Revive Potion are now on sale. * Reaper pvp event is now available! Prepare to be frightened... * Daily login rewards have been adjusted. * The town has been expanded to make room for new and upcoming features. * Towns can now support up to 20 players per instance. * Fixed a bug that was causing minor health and revive potions to not drop in dungeons. * Minor health and revive potions now restore 40% health (up from 25%). * Average health and revive potions now restore 60% health (up from 50%). * You may now have up to 100 players in your friends list (up from 50). * Guild chat no longer plays a sound when you receive a message. * Removing friends will no longer scroll back to the top of your friends list. * Fixed server issues which were not allowing players to reconnect into dungeons after being disconnected. Update 10/16/2016 * Grim pvp event is now available! Teams of 4 are allowed to enter this event! Update 10/8/2016 * You can now filter out specific types and rarities of equipment when exchanging. Pets and accessories are disabled by default. * Slightly increased the drop rate of legendary items. Update 10/7/2016 * Adjusted loot tables to have legendary items drop more frequently on Hard and Heroic raids. * Fixed an issue where dungeon bonuses were not being correctly multiplied with daily and consumable bonuses. Update 10/6/2016 * You can now filter out specific types and rarities of equipment when exchanging. Pets and accessories are disabled by default. * Slightly increased the drop rate of legendary items. Update 10/4/2016 * You can now reconnect to dungeons within a short period of time after being disconnected. If you are disconnected during a battle, the battle will complete as if you had auto-pilot enabled. * Whenever a DC occurs during a dungeon from here on out, you'll have 15 min to reconnect. Layout will be the same, monster count will be where it was, though monsters and items may shift around a bit. If you DC in the middle of a battle the AI will finish the fight for you. If it wins, you'll spawn in the dungeon again. If you lose, you'll spawn in town as per normal deaths. * Increased item find chance on Hard and Heroic raids. * Increased the chance for legendary items to drop with item find bonuses. * Redesigned Astaroth's skillset and stats. * Slightly increased the daily bonuses on Saturday and Sunday. * The game will now check for video ads more frequently. Update 10/2/2016 * Formal PvP event is now available! Earn cosmetic formal attire in this pvp event! * Special dungeons will now appear on each zone after collecting 9 stars. These dungeons contain all of the bosses from the zone and have a chance to drop special cosmetics. More content after completing a zone! * Players who have completed Lakehaven may now enter our first raid "Astaroth's Awakening". The dark lord Astaroth is attacking the realm, gather your best fighters and join in for some epic fights, new familiars, and awesome loot. * You can now earn small rewards from watching video ads. Video ads will appear randomly while you are in town. * Dueling is now available! Challenge other online players for realtime combat. * A balance pass on all ability values has been done. This is an ongoing process and may not be final. * Increased common familiar persuade chance from 30% to 40%. * Reduced guild level requirements on a few of the guild shop items. * Encounter and Boss dialog will now only show up once ever. * Fixed a few issues which caused players to be disconnected during battles and dungeons. * Chests, Eggs and Box's no longer appear in flash sales. * Backend updates to fix battle and dungeon freezes. * Various bug fixes. Beta Update 9/25/2016 * Serpent PvP event is now available! * Fixed an issue where Epic rings and Rare necks were not dropping from dungeons Update 9/22/2016 * Added a guild leaderbard to the town npc * Fixed an issue where pvp history was not displaying correctly * Fixed an issue where previous zone loot appeared in hard and heroic dungeons * Backend updates to prepare for upcoming features Update 9/20/2016 * Eternal PvP event is now available! * Increased PvP selection targets from 4 to 10 * Points earned from PvP is now dependant on your opponents total stats * Points lost from PvP battles is now reduced to 50% of winning points * You will no longer gain or lose points from players defeating your automated team in PvP * Pets now display the amount of damage/healing they do * Rare and Epic pets are now a bit stronger than common pets Update 9/18/2016 * Cosmetics now available! Change your appearance to look like items you have found. Don't worry, items you have exchanged or found prior to this update will still be able to be used as a cosmetic. * Hard and Heroic dungeons increase your chance for powerful familiars to want to join your team * Increased how frequent rare items drop with item find bonuses (this does not effect the current rates of epic items) * Increased chances of rare and epic treasure chests appearing in hard and heroic dungeons * Increased chances for gems to appear on the ground in hard and heroic dungeons Update 9/17/2016 * Daily Bounties have been added to the game! Each day you log in, two new bounties will be added to your board up to a max of 10. Different rarities are displayed with the color of the title of each bounty. * Beta PvP event shortened. As we approach the public release of Bit Heroes, we want to keep the beta event exclusive to early access players. This will not be something that happens on future events. * PvP matchmaking will now grab from a larger pool of players Update 9/15/2016 * Reduced energy cooldown from 4:30 to 4:00 * Players will now gain 1 maximum energy per level. All accounts should update with correct max energy as of update. * Energy costs and bonuses for "Hard" and "Heroic" dungeons have been reduced. Energy costs should now show as 10 Energy for Normal, 20 Energy for Hard and 30 Energy for Heroic. Bonuses adjusted to match. * Fixed issues which caused players to be disconnected while in a dungeon * Skeleton Key's are now an Epic item Alpha ----